Belonging Only to the Wild
by Crystal Silvera
Summary: I am part WindClan, part RiverClan, son of Shrikestar and Streamheart. But with Icestar and Dreamstar as leaders, two-Clan cats aren't welcome except in death or exile. I think it will kill me, but they will pay with their lives for what they've done to the Clans and my own life. My name is Stormshadow, and I know I belong only to the wild./Short story, epilogue to come!
1. Water and Wind, Storms and Shadows

**_Belonging Only to the Wild_, PART ONE: Water and Wind, Storms and Shadows  
**

* * *

"Come on, Gustpaw! It's just a puddle!"

Gustpaw stared at me, eyes wide. "'Just a puddle'? Are you _serious_? Moonpaw, that's plain unnatural!"

I shook my silvery fur free of the rainwater and purred. "Whatever. You're just scared of water!"

Gustpaw growled, his golden eyes flashing. "I am _not_!"

"You are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"N—"

"Gustpaw? Moonpaw? Is your annoying bickering done with yet?"

Both Gustpaw and I turned around to face a bristling, annoyed Shrikestar. "Yes," we replied dully. "Good. And no more splashing around, Moonpaw. . . . Leave water to RiverClan."

With that, Shrikestar stalked away.

"Fine then," I muttered. "Moody much?"

Gustpaw sighed. "Only when it comes to RiverClan."

_RiverClan . . . I wonder why._

Gustpaw snorted. "Then again, the only times he's in a _good_ mood is when Dreamlight's around. The only reason he made her deputy is because she's too charming to resist."

I huffed, half in agreement and half in frustration and fury. "I hate her being my mentor! I mean, of all warriors, _she_ has to be the one!" I growled. "All she ever teaches me is to hate RiverClan."

Gustpaw purred. "Don't let Shrikestar hear that."

"I know."

"I wonder why they both hate RiverClan so much." Gustpaw's eyes went vacant the way they did when he was thinking.

I clenched my jaw. I knew why, but I wasn't about to tell. Not even Gustpaw, my only friend.

"You know, Moonpaw, you're less scared of water than the rest of us by—well, by a _lot_," said Gustpaw after a pause, looking at the puddle thoughtfully. "Maybe you're part RiverClan—"

_"I am NOT!"_ I snarled, my fur rising and my muscles tensing, ready to attack Gustpaw. Startled, Gustpaw glanced at me, alarm in his eyes. "Okay then, geez. It was just a joke . . ." He padded away.

I shook myself. _You must not tell anyone,_ I remembered my mother's voice saying, soft and strange among the stars.

_Don't worry, Mother. They'll never find out. Ever._

* * *

_Six moons later_

"I didn't tell them, I _swear_!"

My voice seemed hollow and my mother's ice-blue eyes confirmed it. "Then how did Icestar find out? _How?_"

"Well, maybe Shrikestar told his deputy, the oh-so-_charming_ now-Dreamstar," I growled. "That she-cat may be pretty, but she's a _talker_, especially when it comes to sharing tongues with Icestar. And I know from personal experience! Being her apprentice just made me the victim of her endless—"

"Moonglint!" gasped Streamheart, interrupting me. I scowled. "What? It's _true_."

"Yes, I know, but— No, I meant that as in, I just realized something!"

I rolled my eyes. "_What_, then?" _Is it just me, or do all she-cats just blather on and on?_

"You remember how Dreamstar was medicine cat apprentice for a moon or so?"

"Yeeeeesss . . ." I was starting to get a bad feeling. _Then again, how could _anyone_ forget that? Dreamstar wouldn't shut up about it._

"She came here once and found me. . . . And she told me I had nothing to hide anymore, and that soon both RiverClan and WindClan would know!"

_"The little heap of fox-dung!"_ I exploded, whirling around. "There was _always_ something about her that got onto my nerves, even during training! She's too fox-hearted and gossipy for her own good!"

Streamheart sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Fox-hearted or not, you can't be punished for being . . . what you are. It's not your fault; it was my own."

_"And Shrikestar's!"_

"It was less fault on his part. He did resist at first, being a dedicated warrior and so guilty of breaking the code. . . . And especially at this time."

I growled. Silence reigned for a moment and then, "I can't stay in WindClan, can I."

Streamheart's ice-blue eyes melted. "No, you can't," she agreed. "It would be completely mousebrained and very dangerous, especially now that you're a warrior. If you were still Moonpaw, they might not see you as as much of a threat."

". . . Could I go to RiverClan?"

"You would have to make them realize that you are—" Streamheart started, but I cut through.

"Then no."

". . . No," Streamheart agreed with me again.

It was quiet again.

A flicker of thought crossed my mind, proposing itself as the answer to my problem, and I gave voice to it. "Could I let Icestar and his followers kill me so I join you in StarClan?"

Streamheart hissed. "_No._ I forbid it, Moonglint!"

I started pacing furiously. At last, I stopped and said, "Then I only have one choice left."

Streamheart blinked, then padded closer to me. "And what is that, my son?"

I lifted my head. "I will belong to no Clan at all—I will belong only to the wild."

* * *

Before, Dreamstar had always refused to take me to Gatherings.

No other WindClan cat knew why (I did, though), but none dared question her. She was in league with Icestar, who was determined to kill any cats who were half-Clan or were of two Clans, and no one wanted their kits to die because of a simple question.

Dreamstar had _that_ much power, even if ThunderClan and ShadowClan continued to resist Icestar and her.

"Hello, Moonpaw!" she meowed brightly as she passed me, then purred at her own slip. "Oh silly me, you're Moon_ear_ now! I suppose it happens when you're so used to calling your dear apprentice by their -paw name!" Dreamstar trotted away, leaving me feeling disgusted and furious.

Tonight, though, she had no choice. I was a warrior now, and I still hadn't been to a Gathering. Before long the leaders of ThunderClan and ShadowClan—Badgerstar and Duskstar—would hear and they still had enough cats to attack Icestar and Dreamstar.

Power among the Clans was at a dangerous balance right now. As evil as what Icestar and Dreamstar were doing, they still had two healthy Clans under their control. Duskstar and Badgerstar weren't as mousebrained as to attack two Clans; in our own territories, we had the advantage. They would definitely have lost. And the same went for Icestar and Dreamstar if _they_ instead chose to attack.

So it was only words that could direct the Clans from the paths of good and evil. . . . Not a pleasant thought, if you ask me.

"Hey, Moonear!" called Guststep, padding over to me. I snarled. _I _hate_ my warrior name! Why __can't I just be called Moonglint like Mother wished?_

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're going to the Gathering this time, right?" _Guststep. See, that sounds so much better than Moonear!_

"Definitely."

Guststep purred. "Good, because I was starting to worry!" He eyed me. "Geez, Dreamstar must have some crazy reason not to let you go."

I purred. "She definitely does. I think it's because my name begins with 'moon' and hers with 'dream,' and you have to admit that those two words are pretty related. I guess she doesn't like the thought that we're related."

. . . That was the most mousebrained thing I'd ever heard, but Guststep let out amused _mrrrow_s at the prospect.

"Well, at least you're going. I've got a friend in RiverClan I really want you to meet. She's the weirdest cat I've ever met, but I guess that's because she's medicine cat apprentice. Her name's Ambershine, and—"

I grinned. "She's only a _friend_, right?"

Guststep looked briefly bewildered, then he glared at me. "I wasn't trying to break the warrior code!"

I snorted in amusement. _"Right."_

Guststep half-growled at me. "She's just a friend!"

I purred. "I get it, I was just teasing. Great StarClan, can't you take a joke?"

"Hah, you should look at who's talking—"

"All warriors and apprentices chosen for the Gathering! It's time to leave!" came Dreamstar's voice.

Guststep grinned. "Race you?"

I groaned. "Why? You'll win, as you always do!"

"Moonear, Guststep! You toms are slowing us down!" meowed Dreamstar. We both sighed.

* * *

"There's . . . so many cats!" I gasped.

"Well, yeah." Guststep purred. "It's funny, you not having been to a Gathering yet when pretty much all the apprentices go right after they're apprenticed." I shoved him with my shoulder. "Be quiet."

Guststep scanned the groups of cats, looking for Ambershine. It was me who finally noticed where the medicine cats were gathered, sharing tongues.

I immediately saw which pelt belonged to Ambershine. No other cat I'd seen before had a pelt like hers—it was a dark ginger tabby, so dark you could call it red.

"Let's leave her alone for now," muttered Guststep. "Looks like the leaders are getting ready to talk."

The leaders gracefully leaped onto the branches of the tree and the deputies settled into the roots beneath. Icestar was the way he always was: sleek white pelt with cold, icy chips for eyes. Dreamstar sat next to him, her golden pelt shining in the moonlight and her soft green eyes deceiving. I craned my neck to see Duskstar and Badgerstar.

Duskstar's famous purplish eyes scanned the crowd, his dark gray tail lashing as he spoke quietly with Badgerstar. Badgerstar was gray-furred with white tabby stripes and a large head.

I felt satisfied. I'd seen the leaders who were still silently opposing Icestar and Dreamstar, and both looked . . . well, leader-ish.

The Clans fell silent as Icestar stood, letting out a wordless yowl for quiet. He then nodded at Dreamstar, who stood, looking smug.

And when she shot a triumphant glare at me, I understood what was about to happen and I froze.

_Time to see if Badgerstar and Duskstar will support me . . ._

"Before I—or anyone else—say anything, I would like to bring something to the Clans' notice." Dreamstar's voice washed over the clearing and she turned to me. "Moonear, if you'd please join me?"

Murmuring and nasty-sounding purrs of amusement at my name broke out as I walked towards the tree on stiff paws. I knew Dreamstar would reveal my blood one day, but I didn't think it would be in front of _all_ four Clans. . . . And StarClan.

_Don't worry,_ whispered my mother's voice. _We'll stand by you and watch over you, as we have always done._

That gave me some more confidence.

"Moonear here is a warrior of WindClan, mentored by myself," began Dreamstar, casting what would appear to the others as a kind, caring gaze that mentors gave to their apprentices. To me, it was poison.

"But, as I recently discovered . . . Moonear isn't entirely WindClan. No, his father may have been my own mentor Shrikestar, but his mother was . . . _Streamheart_."

Gasps and yowls arose among the cats, but they were few and far between. Which I was grateful for. Hard glares met my gaze and I returned them steadily. _No way am I about to be judged by _this_ lot._

Then, by accident almost, Ambershine caught my eye. Her expression wasn't pity or hate or anything else the other warriors and apprentices were displaying. It was . . . recognition?

Icestar drew my attention back with a deep, throaty growl. "I won't let this go, Moonear. You'll die for it, like all the other Clan-border crowfood. Well done, Dreamstar. Or, should I say, well _revealed_."

His eyes and voice were colder than the winds in leaf-bare, icier than the frozen river.

Quietly I sighed to myself. _WindClan, RiverClan . . . which one do I _truly_ belong to? _a part of me asked miserably.

_None,_ retorted another. _Remember: you belong to the wild now. Not a Clan. The _wild_._

"Well then, you're out of luck," I growled, sounding braver than I felt. "None of you can or will stop me."

Dreamstar purred, but her green eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh, really? I'm still your leader, Moonear, and you know as well as I do that the warrior code states that the word of the Clan leader is _law_."

"Not law to me if I don't belong in WindClan!" I snarled frustratedly and yowled at the stars: "My mother Streamheart and my father Shrikestar may have wanted me to belong in either RiverClan or WindClan, but _I _know I belong only to the wild!"

My declaration rang across the island.

"Now, Moonear . . . none of us leaders will stand for that, will we?" Dreamstar's honey-laden purr and Icestar's cold glare swept at the other two leaders, but they remained unaffected, to my relief.

Duskstar spoke first. "Let the warrior go." He turned his strange light purple eyes upon the RiverClan leader. "Killing half-Clan cats isn't right. It never was and never will be." He emphasized with a pointed look of loathing at Dreamstar, and then a quick wink at me.

A slow, faint grin spread over my muzzle. _ShadowClan's on my side!_

Badgerstar lashed his tail, nodding at Duskstar. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan don't often agree, but this time, that is so."

_The hunters of dark nights and the fighters of lightning storms,_ I mused. _I've got nothing to fear now!_ I dipped my head quickly in the two leaders' direction, and they both nodded in response.

"Go, then," snarled Icestar, understanding he was defeated. "Go, but know that if you so much as _touch_ RiverClan territory my warriors will rip you apart."

Dreamstar purred again, but her eyes were slits of glowing, unforgiving hate directed at me. "The same goes for WindClan, my _dear_ apprentice Moonear."

I glared back at her. "I'm nobody's apprentice," I spat. "And my name isn't Moonear—that was the name _you_ gave me, and the most ridiculous name in Clan history at that."

I lifted my head. "From now on, my name is Stormshadow."

* * *

**So . . . I had this idea for a while but I never had a chance to write it down. :P **

**Oh, and if anyone who's waiting for my DQ story is reading this (which I highly doubt), then . . . I'm writing it, but I just wrote this before I decided to take TtEoaS down and I wanted to get this posted! X3 It'll be up sometime this or next week though—I hope!  
**

**Also, if anyone's wondering: This is set after _The Last Hope_ by quite a bit, enough time that they forget how BloodClan killed half-Clan/two-Clan cats but not so much time that they've forgotten BloodClan and all the other threats the Clans have faced.**

**Part two and three will be up as soon as I finish them! (They'll go up as chapter 2.)**

**Disclaimer, I am not Erin Hunter! So no one sue me or anything! (Hear that, HarperCollins? Not Erin Hunter!)  
**

**Review! :D Reviews make my day!**


	2. Ice and Dragons

**_Belonging Only to the Wild_, PART TWO: Ice and Dragons  
**

* * *

_Revenge._

That was all that occupied my mind now. Not being in a Clan meant more freedom, yes, but it meant less sense of purpose and less protection. . . . Although I certainly don't miss Dreamstar's venom-honey meowing.

_Revenge._

And yes. I did want to avenge the deaths of my mother and father by killing their murderers.

"You're _really_ loud for a WindClan cat," sniffed a voice behind me.

I whirled around, claws unsheathed and ready to attack.

There was a dry purr. "If you're going to be a rogue or a loner, you'd better hitch up your defenses a little more. . . . _Stormshadow_."

From the shadows of the trees stepped a familiar dark ginger tabby. My eyes widened—

It was Ambershine.

Now that I got a closer look, I noticed she had deep amber eyes and white paws, tailtip, and underbelly. Her ears and tail were tapered and long, giving her a slightly unreal look. In the darkness away from the moonlight of the Gathering's island, her fur seemed blood-red.

Before I could say anything, Ambershine shook out her fur and said, "Well done, Stormshadow. You really annoyed Icestar and got away alive, and not many cats can say that." She grinned at me. "I always knew there was something—or some_one_, now that I think about it—Dreamstar was hiding. And I was right!"

Ambershine paused. "I've changed my name too, you know. Well, sort of. I didn't make a big fat deal out of it like you did, but I'm known by a lot of names to cats who aren't in Clans." She grinned again, roguishly this time. "Names like Bloodlily and The Garnet of the Lake and Dragon. Ridiculous names like that, but I like to be called Dragon."

_Dragon._ I rolled the name around in my head, testing it. It fit her well.

"Well, I haven't let you talk at all, so why don't you go on?" She sat down in front of me, tail curled over her paws, and looking so innocent I started chuckling.

Ambershine—Dragon—purred. "Yeah, I know, not me. But still." She stood up. "You were about to say something."

"Um, a-actually, no. . . . I—" I stopped, tripping over my words. StarClan, what was it with me?

Dragon licked a forepaw. "Yes, Stormshadow, I _absolutely_ have all night to hear you stutter. Out with it."

"Who are your parents?"

The question burst out from me unexpectedly; I certainly didn't plan to ask Dragon _that_! But she merely shrugged and lashed her tail. "Well, since you're a loner now, I'm half RiverClan, half ShadowClan." She grinned at my stunned expression. "Yeah, I know. And StarClan still let me be medicine cat and whatnot. As for their names . . . my mother's a ShadowClan queen named Redowl and my father's . . . um . . . Icestar."

That took me even more aback. _"Icestar?" _I repeated.

Dragon nodded, then her eyes narrowed and she leaped at me, knocking me onto the ground with her unsheathed claws pressed against my throat. "Don't you _dare_ judge me," she hissed. "I've had enough of that for a lifetime! All the other medicine cats and their apprentices laughing at me and muttering about me behind my back. They think I don't know, but I've always known more than I should." Dragon's hard amber eyes suddenly softened in lost thought. "It's _always_ been like that," she said softly.

Then I realized just how close we were, and I coughed.

Dragon stepped back, sheathing her claws again with an apologetic look. "Sorry. . . . I shouldn't have assumed you were going to decide who I was because Icestar's my father, but I guess I got used to it. All the other cats who I've told give me this look, like I'm crowfood or something."

". . . Well, you're_ not_."

Dragon flicked her tail. "Good to hear." She gave me a sideways glance. "So, do you just plan on wandering around as a loner for the rest of your life or do you have some kind of goal?"

I nodded. "Well, I do have one . . ." I trailed off, wondering if I should tell Dragon or not. _Icestar's her father,_ taunted a voice in the back of my head. _You're conversing with the enemy! She's Icestar's _daughter_!_

"Go on."

". . . I want to avenge my parents' deaths."

Dragon's ears twitched. "By?"

"Killing those who killed them."

She sighed. "Stop beating around the bush, Stormshadow. _Who?_"

"'Beating around the bush'?" I repeated. Dragon purred. "Just something I picked up from a loner. But stop avoiding my question! Who, already?"

"Dreamstar and . . . and Icestar."

I tensed, preparing to fight if she decided to attack me again. But Dragon only nodded thoughtfully. "Huh, that _would_ rid the Clans of a lot of trouble, wouldn't it."

I blinked. "You're not mad at me?"

Dragon snorted. "Me, mad at someone who wants to kill Icestar and Dreamstar? StarClan, no! I'm _grateful_. It's about time those two took to the Dark Forest."

Relief flooded me, and I relaxed. "Thanks, I guess . . ."

"And I'll help, too. Icestar's controlled me for too long."

I stared. "What?"

Dragon sighed. "I'll _help_, mouse-brain." She tilted her head. "Besides, you're not bad for a WindClan cat who was mentored by Dreamstar. . . . In fact, quite the opposite."

Not sure what that was supposed to mean, I pushed it aside. "Well then, thanks. Again."

Dragon purred and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose you'll never stop thanking me . . . Anyway, having me on your side will give you an advantage. I know Icestar's weaknesses. Oh, he has those all right," she added, seeing my stunned look. "Everyone does. Icestar's just very good at covering them, I'll give him that."

I stood. "Then can you take me to his den right now? Tell me on the way."

Dragon shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

". . . Are you_ sure_?"

Dragon glared at me. "Would I tell you if I wasn't sure? I tell you, that's what Icestar's scared of! I tested it a _million_ times, and each time he threatened to set our pike on me if I didn't shut up!"

"Wait, a _what_?"

"A pike. Like, you know, a big toothy fish? We have one isolated in this pool near the river and Icestar throws in the apprentices who don't behave. He's not as cruel to kits, though. I guess he's still kind enough to give them a chance to live . . . _or_ he wants to fatten them up for the pike."

I shuddered. "No wonder RiverClan has only that tiny number of warriors."

Dragon rolled her eyes. "Not tiny! Icestar's just hiding his best ones from the Gathering. _'Don't let the enemy know,'_ he always says. _'Secrecy is the best way if we want control of the Clans.'_" I purred at her squeaky imitation of Icestar's normally threatening voice.

"So, in other words, he doesn't want Badgerstar and Duskstar to know that he's stronger than he seems?"

"Right."

Dragon stopped in front of the river. "Now, Icestar lives in this cave-like thing on the edge of RiverClan territory near this small Thunderpath, not in the leader's den. That's where Rippleclaw is for now."

I blinked. "Rippleclaw?"

Dragon sighed impatiently. _"RiverClan's deputy,"_ she said exasperatedly. "Geez, not going to Gatherings really makes a cat mouse-brained." She shot me an amused look. "Anyway, we don't have to go to the camp at least."

"Wait, _'we'_?" I asked.

Dragon snorted. "Did you_ honestly_ think that I was going to let you go and try to kill one of the most cunning leaders the Clans have ever seen _by yourself_? No _way_! Besides, I know Icestar a lot better than you do. With me, you'll have a better chance of getting revenge."

Well, Dragon's reason did make sense. I dipped my head slightly. "Okay then." In all honesty, I was glad Dragon was going with me. . . . For multiple reasons.

She grinned. "Follow me, and don't get lost no matter what happens! But most importantly, don't forget the plan!"

I snorted. "Yeah, like _that's_ going to happen."

Dragon purred and then added, "You do look funny when you're all white."

* * *

"Icestar's den has about a billion different protections," whispered Dragon as she surveyed the rise of mud that was supposed to indicate the roof of the RiverClan leader's den. "Well, not a billion, but quite a lot. That little cave's got more protection than the RiverClan camp itself." She indicated towards the pile of Twoleg rock.

"Why in the name of StarClan would he live in _that_ thing?" I muttered. Dragon shrugged. "Protection, mainly. And, unless you haven't noticed, Icestar likes to be different. The rest of the Clan knows he's here and they couldn't care less. Rippleclaw's the one who watches over us, really." Dragon rolled her eyes. "Icestar just goes and checks on us every now and then to make sure no one's trying to rebel or anything. He honestly has no idea, though. RiverClan's gotten very good at acting."

Leaving me confused, she started towards the den. I shook myself and followed her.

Dragon stopped about two fox-lengths in front of the rocks, eying the ground. "What is it?" I asked, seeing nothing. "Be quiet. There's some kind of trap here, I _know_ it." She continued studying the ground, prodding it every now and then.

Needless to say, I was utterly baffled.

Suddenly, with a whispered exclamation of _"There!"_, Dragon plucked a stick from the ground. I frowned. "It's just a stick, Dragon."

"_This_ one is, but _this_ one isn't!" She took the stick in her mouth and prodded another one that lay near it. With a snap, the stick she'd poked curled tightly around the twig she held.

I was stunned.

"What in StarClan _is_ that?" I asked quietly, staring at the tightly curled thing glinting in the moonlight. Dragon dropped the stick and examined it.

"It's something Icestar once told me about." She winced. "It's a Twoleg-made trap that they made to catch foxes, but at one time, when the Clans first came to the lake, they didn't know and a bunch of warriors got hurt by these until they realized what they were. Icestar found a bunch of them and showed them to me, and I knew he would put them around his den to protect himself. These aren't necessarily meant to kill, just to trap, but if it goes around your throat, you're dead." Dragon paused. "He also told me that these are more advanced than the ones the Clans had to face before, stronger and smaller versions of those. If you stepped on it, it'd bury itself into your leg. And if you look closely, it's got teeth of some sort."

Dragon sighed and started forward again. I realized, suddenly, that she was much more knowledgeable than any other cat I'd met, even for a medicine cat. But maybe it was because of Icestar and what he knew.

"You got lucky," said Dragon quietly, bringing me back to my senses. "Looks like Icestar decided to take chances and take down the rest of his defenses." She rolled her eyes. "He _used_ to have four 'paw guards, two hidden warriors, a ring of snakes, and an extra wall but none of those are around. Then again, all _that_ was in his earlier days, so I guess he was more scared that some warrior from another Clan might kill him in his sleep."

_How does she talk about her father like that?_ I wondered, glancing at the red she-cat. _How can she be so . . . _defiant_ and yet remain alive?_

"Okay, now remember the plan. Try to get him if he's sleeping but if he's awake then pretend. Being medicine cat, I know he's got only one life left, so it should be pretty easy. That's what happens when you fight too many cats. And if you're in trouble . . ." Dragon trailed off, letting me finish her sentence.

"And if I'm in trouble, I try to get out but if I can't I'll say 'StarClan help me' loud enough for your to hear. I got it."

Dragon nodded and then locked her gaze with mine. "Be careful, Stormshadow. Icestar is unpredictable."

I dipped my head in response. "I will. Thank you, Dragon."

She smiled slightly and then settled into the shadows.

* * *

Right away I knew this wouldn't be easy.

Oh, Icestar was asleep all right. But Dragon forgot to mention that he was one of those creepy, unnatural cats who _slept with their eyes open_.

In WindClan we had heard of the odd occurrence from a loner who often wandered near the place with the horses and sheep. She'd said that it was extremely rare but did happen to a very few cats.

Well, turned out Icestar was one of those cats.

I didn't know if he can still see me if he sleeps with his eyes open. I mean, wasn't the point of sleep to see only darkness? But if your eyes were open, then would you see? Would you be aware as though you were awake even when you were asleep?

Before I could confuse myself completely with questions, I decided to just go with the spook-Icestar-enough-to-distract-him plan.

"Icestar," I snarled.

I was immediately glad I didn't decide to just leap on him and attack; the white leader's eyes blinked and lost their trancelike look. "Who are you?" he hissed back.

"I am a cat of StarClan. My name is Sleetstar. Don't you recognize me? _. . . Son?_"

Icestar yowled and leaped to his paws into a battle stance, but his icy eyes were, for once, huge and vulnerable.

_Afraid._

. . . I'd never thought I'd live to see Icestar afraid, much less of _me_.

"Yes, Icestar," I continued as though nothing had happened. In my head I heard Dragon's voice: _You have to act as though he can't hurt you. Don't show fear, don't give away the fact that you're alive, don't _anything_ except pret__end utter confidence. That's another thing he fears. _"You thought you'd be done with me. But _no_! You will _never_ be rid of those you fear, even if they are dead. _Like me._"

Icestar stared, his mouth open. Finally he stuttered, "T-t-tell me what t-to do, Father. I-I'll do anything y-y-you ask! Just d-don't k-k-kill me, please!"

Honestly? I had to fight the urge to burst into laughter. This was totally ridiculous! The powerful, fearless Icestar was trembling in front of me, ready to die of fear!

But I kept my face controlled and I replied, "Very well. Close your eyes and stay still. I have a surprise for you."

Icestar did as I told, still shaking.

I narrowed my eyes. My moment had come—the moment to avenge the death of my mother.

I attacked.

I aimed for his neck, sinking my teeth into it and my claws found their way to his chest. Icestar's eyes flew open and he screeched, but the dying sound was gargled by blood welling into his mouth.

"Say hello to Streamstar for me, Icestar," I hissed. "Oh wait. You'll be in the Dark Forest. And, by the way, my name is Stormshadow. _Remember it!_"

Icestar growled feebly. "Mixed-Clan . . . cats . . . are not . . . worthy . . . of . . . life," he said weakly, his eyes burning.

I tilted my head. "No. . . . Which is exactly why you're dying. I know your darkest secret, Icestar. _You_ may have forgotten that you're half RiverClan, half ThunderClan, but _I_ haven't. . . . Good-bye, Iceheart, greatest hypocrite ever known to the Clans. Whoever named you knew what they were thinking."

And as the killer of mixed-Clan and half-Clan cats passed into the Dark Forest, I smiled.

_Mother . . . This is for you. Father . . . Don't worry. I'm almost there._

I tilted my head back and roared:

"Icestar is dead! _The murderer is dead!_"

* * *

**. . . The more I work on this the more I think it's going to turn out _really_ long. XD  
**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Part Three (and hopefully that'll be the end of it)! **

**Responses to reviews! 8D Thanks, you guys! I've never gotten such great feedback!**

_**Graymist the Great: **_**Thank you! I did use a lot of detail with this story; I guess that's the epicness of first drafts! **

_**Just Another**** Ano:**_** Thank you as well! I don't get that very often XD**

_**Lime Green Squirrel: **_**Don't overdo yourself, M . . .**

**Review please! :D And thanks again to those who did! **


	3. Dreams

_**Belonging Only to the**** Wild**_**, PART THREE: Dreams**

* * *

"Your plan worked, Dragon. . . . Thank you."

I knew I owed the red she-cat; she was the one who knew Icestar's weaknesses, the one who'd come up with the plan.

"I know." Dragon glanced at her father's den. "When I realized I was Icestar's daughter, I thought StarClan had cursed me. But now . . . now I know it wasn't a curse. It was a blessing."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded.

"And then a sign came to Moonfrost, my mentor. It was the clearest he'd ever seen, he'd said. A lump of amber, polished smooth as a river pebble with darker red stone trapped inside. I always carried it with me after that to remind myself I wasn't just a kit of a merciless leader; I was more than that, and StarClan had decided to choose me even though they knew who I was. . . . But RiverClan wasn't as accepting. I'm pretty sure you're the first cat who didn't run away or try to attack me as soon as you figured out who I was."

Dragon looked so depressed; it didn't fit her at all. Here was the cat who'd helped me get part of my revenge (and for all I knew, was going to help me get the rest of it too), and she looked utterly defeated. "So where's that piece of amber now?" I asked, mainly to try to cheer her up.

"Here." She lifted a paw and I saw a small stone on a string that hung from her leg. "Moonfrost found out it had a tiny hole through it and strung a Twoleg string he found through it for me." I stepped closer and examined the amber—it was exactly as Dragon had described, but much prettier than I expected. Then again, you didn't see lots of amber living in WindClan.

"It's beautiful," I said. Dragon smiled slightly and lowered her paw. "Well, it made me RiverClan medicine cat, so I do owe it quite a bit. . . . Just like _you_ owe _me_," she added, grinning. I purred and flicked her shoulder with my tail. "You don't let anything past you, do you?"

"Nope. So . . . how're we going to get Dreamstar to the Dark Forest?"

I sighed. "Well, I don't know her weaknesses. She doesn't seem to have any—well, she didn't when I was training with her. And, by the way, how did you figure out Icestar was afraid of StarClan?"

Dragon grinned and pressed closer against my pelt. "_Well_, first, there was me being a medicine cat. That scared him half to death—the minute Moonfrost made me apprentice, he disappeared. The next morning he showed up again and tried to talk Moonfrost out of it, offering him position of deputy and complete protection." I laughed. That wouldn't go well over a medicine cat.

"Yeah. Obviously, _that_ just made Moonfrost more annoyed and determined to make me his apprentice. And then one time while I was communicating with StarClan, they told me to follow them and showed me Icestar. They spoke to him and he saw them in his dream and completely lost it. Like, seriously _lost_ it. He was attacking them and screaming for them to go away, but we all laughed and taunted him, making him even more freaked out." Dragon grinned deviously. "One of the best moments of my life."

"_One_ of the best moments?"

Dragon made a face at me. "Thanks, Stormshadow. _That_ was supportive. But, yeah, one of the best. Another one of them is when you came out alive and Icestar was still in there, dead."

I blinked in surprise. The way Dragon said it—careless, casual—completely caught me off guard. Then again, their father-daughter relationship wasn't exactly the best, now was it? Rather like my apprentice-mentor relationship with Dreamstar.

"Now, Stormshadow, are we gonna get Dreamstar or not?"

I purred. "We will. This time, you follow me. I'm hoping for a genius idea to fall into my head along the way."

Dragon purred as well. "You'd better, with that mouse-brain of yours."

* * *

Of course, StarClan decided _not_ to gift me and nothing occurred to me on the way back to WindClan territory.

The only thing that occurred to me was to use my friends to help me.

. . . In other words, I had to find Guststep.

"You do know it was Guststep who told me about the 'weird RiverClan medicine cat apprentice,' right?" I whispered, our pawsteps silent as we approached the Horseplace on the edge of WindClan territory.

Dragon flicked her ears dismissively. "Well, I _am_ rather noticeable, with my red fur and all. And did I mention that whole thing with me being Icestar's daughter? That too . . . Not many cats in the Clans talk to me at all." Her dark amber eyes flashed. "I'm actually surprised someone paid attention to me, but I suppose it does happen every now and then."

"Well, that's not exactly true," I replied quietly. "I talked to you right away, didn't I?"

Dragon purred. "Yeah well, you didn't know about my 'lineage' then." She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Someone's coming."

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. I could pick out the different scents of my Clanmates—well, no. My old Clanmates. I wasn't in a Clan anymore. But, most importantly, I could smell Guststep. "It's a patrol," I whispered. "But Guststep's with them."

Dragon glanced around us, selected a large red-and-white Twoleg den and then climbed up it onto the roof. "You should try to get his attention. I'll wait up here," she hissed. I nodded and then ducked behind the den's wall.

". . . Cloudburst, you can hunt with Grasspaw near the lake, maybe around that broken Twoleg halfbridge thing. Guststep, you can hunt around here, although I don't think there's any prey near here so if you need to, try to find me—I'll be hunting over that way closer to the hills, near camp," said one of the patrol. I recognized the voice as Sungleam's. "We'll meet up at the camp's main entrance at sunhigh. That all right with the rest of you?"

"Yes, Sungleam," responded the rest. There was a sound of pawsteps fading and then silence except for the horses running around in their own territory.

_Thank you, StarClan,_ I said silently. It was perfect timing that Guststep was assigned to hunt here. Honestly, I was almost sure it was StarClan's doing.

I peered around the wall, looking for my old friend. He was stalking a small rabbit that was sniffing the ground.

"Guststep," I whispered.

He whirled around, the noise scaring the rabbit away, his claws unsheathed. "_Another_ RiverClan intruder? I'll rip your—!_ . . . Oh._ Uh, hi, Moon—I mean, Stormshadow."

I purred. "Hi to you too, Guststep. RiverClan been intruding lately?"

Guststep nodded. "A lot. I guess it's because the river's been lower than usual, or something, because they're desperate enough for rabbits."

"Huh. Okay, well, here's one for you: D'you think WindClan would be better off without Dreamstar?"

Guststep looked taken aback for a heartbeat, then looked around nervously. "Are we alone?"

"Well . . . alone enough." I glanced up at the den. Guststep followed my line of sight and then narrowed his eyes at me. "Who're you hiding, Moonear?"

I was slightly surprised by the suspicion in his voice. "A friend of mine," I replied calmly. If Dragon still didn't want to show herself, that was fine with me.

"Moonear—Stormshadow, whatever—I can't trust you anymore. Not completely." Guststep actually looked sorry as he said it. "You're not a WindClan warrior anymore. In fact . . . Dreamstar says we're ordered to kill you on sight, even if you're not on our territory."

My ears went flat against my skull. "Are you _kidding me_? Guststep, Dreamstar is a traitor to WindClan and she's helping Icestar kill off innocent warriors and apprentices! She's as evil as Icestar was, and she's a traitor to the warrior code's honor!"

Guststep blinked. "Wait. 'Icestar _was_'?"

Dragon chose that moment to leap down from the roof. She landed with a soft _whump_ and tilted her head at Guststep, her dark amber gaze narrowed. "Yes, _was_. He's dead, as RiverClan will soon discover."

Guststep, if possible, looked even more confused. "You're—you're Ambershine, right? The RiverClan medicine cat?"

"Right," replied Dragon. "I'm helping Stormshadow here, and let me tell you, _I_ don't trust you either."

I think that stung Guststep more than anything I could ever say. He looked shocked, his yellow eyes huge and his jaw slack. "Hold on," said Guststep, recovering slightly. "You're helping him do _what_, again?"

Dragon shrugged. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you. Anyway, _that's_ for Stormshadow to tell."

Guststep turned his stunned stare to me. "You're working with _RiverClan_?" he finally asked.

"No!" I snarled. "No, I'm not. I'm doing something the Clans'll thank me for later. . . . So, are you going to turn me in or keep quiet?"

Guststep glanced at Dragon. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you need a RiverClan medicine cat's help for, _especially_ when she's the daughter of Icestar!"

Dragon tensed. I saw the thought flash behind her eyes: _There it is again. I'm the "daughter of Icestar." Seasons of hard work, and I'm still known as Icestar's little kit.  
_

"She's not helping me as RiverClan's medicine cat, and nor is she helping me as Icestar's daughter," I answered, letting a hint of coldness work its way into my voice. I was tired of cats thinking of Dragon as only Icestar's family. "She's helping me as someone completely different, but I didn't _need_ her to do anything. She volunteered."

Guststep frowned, as though that defied everything he knew._ "Volunteered?"_

"Could we cut to the point, please?" asked Dragon. She still looked tense and her long, tapered ears were twitching.

"All right." Guststep turned to me. "What do you need _my_ help for?"

Before I could say anything, Dragon said, "We still need to know you're loyal to us this time, and not Dreamstar."

Guststep scowled. "Okay, fine. I won't tell Dreamstar. Happy?"

"No, we're _not_ happy," snarled Dragon. "Swear on your honor, your life, your ancestors in StarClan, and the warrior code!"

_Whoa,_ I thought. That was quite a list to swear on, but it would definitely keep us safe. I hoped.

"I swear on my honor, my life, my ancestors, and the warrior code. . . . Happy? So tell me already, what in the name of StarClan are you guys doing and how can I help?"

Dragon nodded at me, which I took as a cue to explain to Guststep.

"Well, it's sort of my idea; Dragon—uh, I mean, Ambershine—decided to help me somewhere along the way. . . . I'm going to get rid of Dreamstar for the Clans. Icestar's already dead."

I didn't mean for it to sound so blunt, but I didn't exactly have a lot of word choice, did I? Guststep looked stunned, then confused, and then simply stared at us. Finally he said, "Just how can I help, again?"

"Um . . . Well . . ." I glanced at Dragon, hoping she'd take over. She only flicked an ear as if to say, _Weren't you supposed to have figured that part out already?_ "I'm not sure yet."

Guststep grinned, reminding me almost painfully of the careless days we used to live in WindClan. Days filled with no worry except that of becoming a warrior, and that seemed to be nothing next to the situation I was in now. Days where I could forget I was the son of Shrikestar and Streamheart, a son of two Clans, doomed forever to live on a treacherous, unseen border where one misstep meant death.

"All right, how about this. Come up with a plan, hide here in the Horseplace, and I'll keep quiet and make sure no one else comes into this area. That okay?"

"That would be great," replied Dragon before I could say anything. _Again,_ I noticed. "Thanks, Guststep." She paused, her dark amber eyes glinting. "And remember"—she swept her tail across her muzzle—"keep quiet."

Guststep nodded and then glanced around. "I better catch something, otherwise they'll get suspicious." He turned to me. "Oh, by the way, Dreamstar's old deputy Wispbreeze 'mysteriously' disappeared right after the Gathering. Personally, I think she killed him, but no one can prove it. And besides, we don't know that she has a reason to murder her deputy besides to stay in power longer. I'll see you guys tonight, then, at moonhigh?"

"Right," I said the same moment Dragon replied, "Yep." Guststep blinked at us, looking a bit odd, and then left with a swish of his tail.

I turned to Dragon, bristling. "What was that?" I asked, trying not to sound furious. Obviously, it didn't work.

"What was what?" Dragon tilted her head, her eyes innocent.

"You know what I mean! I thought I was the one who—" I stopped myself suddenly. Why did I feel so annoyed that Dragon had spoken up for me multiple times? _Plus the fact that she decided _not _to speak up the one time I needed it,_ added a part of my mind drily.

Dragon's eyes narrowed. Finally she heaved a sigh and gave me an exasperated look. "Yes, you _must_ be completely in control at all times because you're the one who thought of going around killing Icestar and Dreamstar and also 'cos you're just like any other of your kind."

"Wait. 'My kind'?"

Dragon tilted her head again, but this time she just looked surprised. "Your kind. You know, irritating tomcats."

I rolled my eyes. "Remember, you're the one who chose to help me."

She shrugged. "True. So all we do is make a plan and meet your friend at moonhigh here?"

"I guess. . . . Let's go hunt or something. I'm hungry."

* * *

Our plan of hunting and then resting and planning was interrupted by Guststep a little after sunhigh.

"There's a border skirmish going on—between us and ThunderClan—and I thought that— Maybe you guys could—" He stopped, panting for breath. But already his idea was becoming clear to me.

"Guststep, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed, abandoning the scent-trail of a rabbit I'd been following. Beside me, Dragon nodded, looking thoughtful. "We can slip in, slip out, and no one would ever know, much less suspect us. I like it."

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" I asked. "Lead on, Guststep."

* * *

"I thought you said it was 'a _border skirmish_,'" hissed Dragon. "Since when did 'border skirmishes' involve_ all four Clans_?"

Guststep shook his head helplessly. "I guess ThunderClan brought help or something, because when it started it was only a patrol or two on our side against a patrol on theirs. Dreamstar was called in later, and that's when I left to find you guys. It probably got more serious over that time."

_"Serious" is an understatement,_ I thought as I watched from our bush. It was full-out war, cats attacking random cats as long as they weren't in their Clan.

I spotted Dreamstar off to the side, half hidden in shadows, her normally groomed, shining golden pelt covered in blood—most likely not her own, either. Her green eyes flashed and she disappeared, probably making a mess out of another poor warrior.

"This is a— This is a _massacre_!" snarled Dragon. "What in the name of StarClan are they fighting over?"

"I think they forgot about the reason of the whole thing already, and they're just . . ._ fighting_, without any real reason," replied Guststep, sounding miserable. "At first it was just ThunderClan accusing us of stealing their squirrels—_as if we ever would!_—but then the patrols attacked and pretty soon Sungleam sent me and Grasspaw off to fetch Dreamstar and another patrol. Grasspaw led her and her patrol of warriors and our medicine cat back to the fight while I went to find you two."

Well, it had definitely gotten more serious since then. It looked like RiverClan had discovered their leader was dead, because their deputy Rippleclaw was giving out orders and leading attacks. RiverClan did have a lot more warriors than I thought, and they were dominating the other Clans. I wasn't sure what Rippleclaw's goal was, but I only hoped he wasn't as evil as Icestar.

"I need to find Dreamstar," I whispered. Both Dragon and Guststep nodded. "But how?" asked Guststep after a moment's thought.

_I don't know,_ I wanted to say. But "I don't know" wasn't acceptable anymore.

"I'll find a way," I said instead. Dragon and Guststep blinked at me, both of them with concern in their eyes. Finally Dragon whispered, "Do you need help?"

I thought about it. But . . . As much as I wanted Dragon and Guststep at my side . . .

"No. I can't have either of you die for . . . for my vengeance."

"Send a signal when you're done with it, then," replied Guststep, not seeming surprised at all. "Like, 'Clans, listen up! Dreamstar's dead!' or something like that."

I grinned, wondering just what the reactions would be like to that. "All right. I will."

And then I realized just how dangerous this was. No one—_no one_—had ever beat Dreamstar in a fight. She could quite literally kill with looks, too; we had seen it in WindClan whenever she came across a cat who put a flea in her pelt. One glare with those emerald eyes, and you could be frozen to the spot. I knew it all too well, being her apprentice. Plus, I was certain she didn't have one life left like Icestar. I had no idea how many times I would have to kill Dreamstar before she actually _died_.

But. _But. _Everyone had thought Icestar was invincible too, and, well, he was in the Dark Forest now.

Dragon's voice brought me back to the present. "Well . . . Be careful, Stormshadow." The fear in her eyes surprised me, and I was about to say something comforting when she added, "And don't get yourself killed. The Clans would never forgive you."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Dreamstar wasn't hard to find.

In fact, it was almost as though she were _looking for me_.

StarClan. . . . What a creepy thought.

"Why hello, Moonear," she purred, but her eyes were glinting dangerously. "Fighting alongside WindClan again, or attacking us?"

Before I could respond, Dreamstar leaped at me, her face twisted in a snarl, and had her paws clamped down on my throat. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Moonear. But this is what happens to cats who are the result of dishonor!"

"Really?" I hissed, my mind searching frantically for ways to get away from Dreamstar's grasp. "_I'm_ the result of dishonor? Maybe you should look in the lake, Dreamlight!"

She growled, unsheathing her claws. They shone eerily white in the darkness. "You will call me Dreamstar, Moonear. After all, I am the leader of WindClan and not the kit of two traitorous fox-hearted cats!"

"Like you're not fox-hearted yourself," I snarled back before throwing my weight against her paws while at the same time using my hind paws—unsheathed—to kick at her stomach.

A move she taught me.

I writhed away, watching as Dreamstar glared at the wound, then turned her furious eyes to me. "You will pay for that, Moonear," she hissed.

The fact that she wasn't attacking right away made me suspicious. Either she had some other plan in mind or she was more hurt than I thought, by me or the battle I didn't know.

"Do you know why I wanted you dead so badly?" asked Dreamstar, catching me by surprise. "You reminded me so much of myself. I knew you would claw your way to power eventually, so I had to stop you."

_That's a lie,_ a part of me hissed. _I'm nothing like Dreamstar._

But another part wondered: _What if there's truth behind her words? Am I really similar to Dreamstar in some way, more than I'd thought?_

My pelt bristled and I growled. "You've got no right to say that after all you and Icestar have done."

"Two-Clan cats are the most powerful, Moonear," replied Dreamstar, again stunning me. "They have the powers of two Clans within them, and nothing will stop them from trying to force their way to leader and destroying lives. They can be swift and can swim and fish, they can hunt in complete blackness and in the forest. Two Clans combined is too dangerous."

I eyed her warily. This wasn't the Dreamstar I knew. She was slumped over on the pine-needle-covered ground, defeated almost, everything about her relaxed with a finality that I saw only among the dead. But her eyes were alive, and they held me in place, insisting she had more to say.

"We knew we had to stop them, Icestar and I," she went on. "Icestar and I both only served one Clan. Then he met that ShadowClan she-cat Redowl, and our purpose was lost. When he discovered Ambershine was his daughter, the last of his sanity vanished and he became what he was. I joined him willingly."

I was frozen. This was not what the elders told us when we were apprentices, not the tale they told in hushed voices and warnings to never tell Dreamstar or Icestar or even _mention_ it. Not the tale we were told from an early age, the tale to beware of Dreamstar and Icestar because they could kill you anytime they wanted and not care, kicking you aside as if you were only crow-food.

Not the truth we knew.

"We had to join the Clans as one, then." Dreamstar's voice was husky and her eyes seemed distant. "It was the only way. It _is__ still_ the only way. . . . But Badgerstar and Duskstar refused and we had to fight. And this is the result."

She laughed drily. "Not what we wanted, but not too far from our goals either. For some reason, after the Great Battle against the Dark Forest, two-Clan and half-Clan cats became more common than before. Maybe it was because Clan rivalry had lessened since the battle, since we realized we needed to stand together at times. But the one thing we never realized . . . The one thing that was essential . . . The Clans had to be friendly, of course, but could not merge. I know that now."

_"Why are you telling me this?"_ The snarling question came out of me before I could stop myself. "Why are you telling me these lies?"

"Because you're the—the only one who will listen, Stormshadow," replies Dreamstar, gasping for breath, her green eyes holding an expression I never saw: sadness. _She called me Stormshadow,_ I thought, my own eyes widening. _This has to be bad._

"No one left . . . will understand. . . . No one left will know. . . . And all because of what I did. . . . What Icestar did." I could tell she didn't have much breath left in her—her gasps were rattled and shallow, and her expression desperate. "Tell them . . . I'm sorry. . . . That I know that isn't enough, but . . . it's all I can offer. . . . That I realized that . . . when I saw the Clans . . . fighting. And tell them . . . Icestar meant more to me than . . . the Clans. Than . . . the Clans and . . . StarClan . . . combined."

She was almost gone. I could tell.

"Stormshadow. . . ." Dreamstar coughed, spitting blood onto the pine needles. "I'm sorry I . . . wasn't a good mentor. . . . I thought I'd live . . . long enough to . . . tell you this later, but . . . apparently StarClan won't have it. . . . They said I would die . . . with you to leave . . . the truth . . . with. . . . And the . . . real reason I chose . . . to mentor you . . . was—" She coughed again, and I knew she had only heartbeats left. But I was still silent.

"I did it for . . . Streamheart. . . . My sister."

Dreamstar's green eyes clouded over and her face went slack.

And as I waited for her to spring up, her eyes filled with life again, I realized she wasn't going to. She had left the world.

_You know, Stormshadow,_ whispered my mother's voice, _Sometimes leaders don't have nine lives. Do you really think Dreamstar was accepted by StarClan? She only received two extra, and those she took away herself. If they wish, leaders can refuse their other lives when they die once. They don't have to carry on if they don't want to._

* * *

_Lies. Lies! All lies!  
_

And yet they weren't. They held a truth that rung soundly, and I knew she had told me the truth.

I stood there, frozen, my mind a raging battlefield, a reflection of the one that was sprawled around me and Dreamstar's body.

_My mother was her sister. . . . How? And why didn't either of them tell me? _

I'd always wondered why Dreamstar chose me; me, clumsy, slow, water-loving Moonkit, to be mentored by the greatest warrior WindClan had seen in many seasons. She was perfect in WindClan regards: Quick, silent, an excellent runner.

"Stormshadow?"

I didn't respond to the voice, my mind still trying to make sense of the warped world I was suddenly thrown in. I didn't respond even though a functioning part of me recognized the voice as Dragon's.

"_Stormshadow._ She's dead. It's what you wanted. Remember? For your mother."

That finally shook me out of my trance, and I met Dragon's concerned gaze. "Yes," I replied, my voice dry and husky. "It was."

"Tell me," said Dragon simply, surprising me mildly. Nothing seemed to surprise me anymore after Dreamstar's confession. "What did she tell you, Stormshadow?"

I didn't reply at first. Then I said, "The truth." I locked eyes with her. "We need to hold a Gathering with the rest of the Clans. Now."

* * *

**Sigh. I guess there'll have to be an epilogue after all . . .**

**When I first got this idea, I had no clue that it would spread and become so complex. I thought it'd just be the simple tale of a humble warrior who was more than he thought he was and would leave the Clans for good, representing Ravenpaw's way of thought and all those cats who realized Clan life was not for them.**

**Well. So, thanks for the support the first chappie amazingly got, and look out for the epilogue! ;D**

**Review, please! I'd like opinions on plot, characters, whatever you'd like to share your thoughts about. (Flames will not be taken kindly, just a warning . . .)  
**

**Those of you guys waiting for me to update [my other stories]—I'm so sorry, but I couldn't get on. At all. See my profile for the explanations, under "_7/25/13_."**

**Disclaimer; not Erin Hunter and never will be! :3**

**Now . . . Review! Please! 8D**


End file.
